Mars
Mariah, or simply Mars, was member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in the fourth episode in the Woman Crush Wednesday series. She was officially inducted into the core group on June 26th, 2015. Since her full first name clashes with Mariya's, she was given the nickname Mars to avoid confusion. She made her first gaming appearance in Give Up 2. On May 16th, 2017, she announced her departure from the channel, citing that she wants to focus on her family. https://twitter.com/MARSWGP/status/864521824763129856 She made her final appearance on the channel in House Party. Mars usually posted on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Wednesdays, a day usually called "HumpMarsDay". She made a guest return on an August 14th, 2017 livestream alongside Molly. She also made a guest appearance on the channel in Open Wide. About Mars has a strong, outgoing personality, and is one of the more vocal of the group. While she has stated that she is quite shy, she can be very interactive with the fans. She has one of the more explicit and sexual commentary of the girls, with her unique humor and wit making her stand out among the others. She commonly wears hats, usually snap-backs, which she generally wears backwards. She also tends to drink the most energy drinks out of the girls, stating in her Q&A video that it has become quite a habit. She often does and talks about things not related to the game they're playing or video they're reacting to, usually messing around or simply to waste time. There are also times in games where she would end up doing something else rather than the objective of a game. She doesn't do too well in horror games, usually jumping and screaming at the jumpscares. She tends to sweat a lot in the aftermath of a jumpscare, to the point a fan sent her a sweat towel. When scared, she usually rambles and speaks in gibberish. She will also get annoyed when a game has scared her one too many times. She gets frustrated easily in rage games, swearing every time she fails. Her genre of preference appears to be first person shooters, exclusively playing Counter-Strike: Global Offense on the livestreams, which she admits to only play to trash talk other players. Another game she mentions playing is Minecraft. As with Sydney, she doesn't seem to like games or videos involving children getting hurt, most likely a reflection on her being a mother. This motherly-ness may also be reflected on her sometimes being the more mature and level headed of the group. On May 16th, 2017, she announced her departure from the channel. She cited that she wants to focus on her family and life outside of WatchGirlsPlay. However, she is open to making guest appearances every once in a while, although it is unlikely that she'll return full time. Interaction with others Mars gets along well with the other girls, commonly being seen with either Andrea or Mackenzie, the latter revealing that they have been friends for years and had introduced her to the channel. She also found out and revealed on Twitter that Andrea is her cousin. She was paired with Molly in co-ops and they had developed a close bond. In their co-op Q&A, they brainstormed ideas for their duo name and settled for Mollars. While she currently doesn't have a direct pair, she is usually paired with either Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie or Stephanie, especially in the livestreams. Video appearances Public videos *WCW: 4 (#299) *Give Up 2 (#307) *React: 6-25, 27, 28, 31-38, 40-41, 43, 45, 47, 50-53, 56-60 (#313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #583, #584, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #724, #729, #737, #748, #758, #778, #782, #786, #790, #802, #807, #810, #813, #823) *The Tender Cut (#318) *Dead Bits (#324) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1-6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 4 (#355) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Molly) (#362) *Happy Wheels: 11, 12 (#373, #602) *Huniepop: 1-12 (solo) (#386, #399, #453, #460, #473, #497, #500, #502, #508, #551, #735, #739) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Challenges: 9 (#410) *AFK: 14-22, 25-29, 31, 33-41, 53, 62, 63, 66 (#412, #427, #429, #440, #441, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #484, #488, #495, #501, #514, #533, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #662, #692, #693, #864) *Minecraft: Story Mode: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 (solo) (#421, #426, #428) *Night Blights: 1, 2 (#423, #601) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Creepypasta: 5 (w/Sydney) (#447) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Impossible Game (#542) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2 (#580, #581) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha, 1 (#586, #608) *Rinse and Repeat (#591) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Evie: 3 (#615) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Wick: 1, 2, 4, 5 (#625, #627, #704, #725) *Agar.io (#640) *Abe VR (#655) *Dread Halls VR (#660) *Real Talk with Mars (#666) *Blood & Bacon (#678) *Pewdiebot (#683) *Amazing Frog (#694) *Whack Your Boss 2 (#702) *Diep.io (#710) *Guts and Glory (#714) *Muddy Heights 2 (#715) *Shark Attack Deathmatch 2 (#720) *Play With Me (#723) *Hello Neighbor: Pre-Alpha, Alpha 3 (#732, #783) *Genital Jousting: 1 (#777) *Four Year Anniversary (#797) *Don't Whack Your Teacher (#804) *Plug and Play (#845) *House Party (#850) Unlisted/Private videos Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Counter-Strike: Global Offense: 1-5 (#329, #336, #343, #351, #717) *Killing Floor 2: 1-3 (#335, #342, #350) *July 25th, 2015 Livestream (#356) *Outlast: 1-2 (#371, #379) *Until Dawn: 1-14 (#380, #384, #389, #391, #394, #396, #401, #404, #406, #409, #411, #414, #416, #420) *Cosplay Livestream (#474) *Boogeyman: 1-2 (#480, #483) *Fallout 4: 1-5 (#492, #498, #504, #510, #517) *Gang Beast (#549) *Draw What!? (#727) *Friday the 13th: 1, 3 (#745, #757) Trivia *Not only do Mars and Mariya share a similar first name, they also share the same middle name of "Lynne". **As such, Mars was the first member to share a similar name to another member. *Mars made a very early appearance via the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account, appearing in a Halloween image that Mackenzie had uploaded to the account on November 1st, 2014.https://www.instagram.com/p/u3h-6kJrDL/ *Mars is the only member to have made their debut in a Woman Crush Wednesday episode. *Currently, Mars is the most recent core member who made their first appearance on the channel rather than on the livestreams. *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: Soccer Physics (Naeriya) (#217), Soccer Physics (Drenzie) (#218), and Huniepop (6) (#497). Of the three videos, she appeared in Huniepop. *Mars is one of the few members who are known to have children. **Mars's son made an appearance in GirlsPlay Morning Routine. As such, this makes Mars one of the few membes to have a male relative appear on the channel. *Mars has taken the longest to get to 50 and 150 public video appearances, discounting livestream and montage videos. **It took Mars 161 public videos to reach 50 videos. **It took Mars 440 public videos (from debut) to reach 150 videos. *Mars is one of the few members to have played Outlast, but not Outlast: Whistleblower. Additionally, she is one of the few members to not have completed Outlast. *Mars is the second member to be indirectly related to another member, being Andrea's cousin. **Coincidentally, the other girl that has an indirect relative on the channel is also indirectly related to Andrea. **This also makes Mars the second core member that is related to another core member, Rashae being the first. * Mars is one of the few former members that never completed a long play since starting one. * Mars is one of the few former members that have done solo plays that did not finish theirs before their departure. In Mars's case, she never finished Minecraft: Story Mode. External Links Category:Members Category:Mars Category:Former members